OMG, I Hate Math !
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: Monta ulangan matematika, sanggupkah otak pas-pasan itu mengerjakan soal esai yang beranak-pinak ? Don't like ? Don't read ! RnR ? :)) [Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata]


Yuu-chan balik lagi !

Kangen yaaa ? *kemudian dilempar ke kutub utara* (supaya dimakan beruang ?)

Oke, bacot mulu ya saya… *kemudian sedih*

(dan kemudian, kemudiannya… Ya, kemudian…)

Happy reading aja, deh ! .w.)/

OMG, I Hate Math !

"Monta, udah belajar buat ulangan matematika ?" Tanya Sena,

"Hah ? Ulangan ? Apaan tuh ulangan ?" Monta acuh gak acuh,

"Apaan sih ? Gak lucu tau…" Sena cemberut, tumben banget dia marah ? Lagi datang bulan, kah ?

"Oke, oke… Santai !"

"Pelajaran terakhir nanti kan ulangan matematika !"

"Hah ? Ciyus ?!" Monta jadi tegang,

"Iya, jangan bilang kamu lupa…" Sena menatap wajah monyet setengah manusia (aduh sadis…) itu dengan miris,

"Aku… Ya, aku lupa !" Monta cuma nyengir gaje..

Dalam hati, dia bilang : _"Ngapain mikir begituan ? Emang matematika ngaruh ya buat catching ?"_

Yang bisa dia pikirin itu : Catching & Banana.

Otaknya terbatas ?!

"Kamu udah belajar ?" Tanya Sena, pertanyaan yang sama.. Udah dua kali tuh !

"Kamu pernah lihat aku belajar ?" Monta balik nanya,

"Nggak…" Sena agak bingung,

"Nah, nggak usah tanya lagi~" Jawab Monta dengan WaTaDos (tulisannya alay ?!),

"Hih, gak tau ah ! Pokonya kalau kamu diremedial, bukan urusan aku !" Sena marah-marah nggak jelas,

Kenapa, sih ?

Jangan-jangan dia ketularan virus kewanitaan dari Riku di fiction 'Monkey's Valentine' ?!

Atau Sena kena darah tinggi ?

Tanyakan kepada sang terdakwa !

"Kok kamu marah, sih ?"

"Soalnya kamu gaje mulu dari tadi !"

"Alaaah… Ini author juga sama-sama gaje !"

(*damprat Monta pake sendal*)

"Pokonya… Aku nggak mau ngomong lagi sama kamuuu !"

Dengan dramatis, Sena lari keluar kelas sambil bercucuran air mata..

Lho ?!

Ampun deh, ini bukan fic yaoi…

"Apaan sih itu orang sableng amat !" Monta garuk-garuk punggung,

Alasan ? Gatal.

Atau jangan-jangan dia belum mandi dari seminggu kemarin…

Well.., siapa yang tau ?

"Kekeke…" Tiba-tiba ada iblis nyasar muncul didepan Monta,

"Hi, Hiruma senpai ! Kok bisa ada disini ?" Monta hampir ngompol, hueksss…

"Kamu belum belajar buat ulangan matematika, ya ?" Hiruma gak jawab pertanyaan Monta, dia malah cengar-cengir nggak jelas,

"Sejak kapan aku suka belajar ?" Monta malah ketawa,

"Mau gak remedial ?" Hiruma kasih penawaran,

"Kalau bisa aku mau laaah…"

"Ada syaratnya !" Hiruma keluarin AK-47 yang diselipin di celana… errr… (*batuk*),

Ya pokonya itu…

"Apa syaratnya ?" Monta takut ditembak sama dia,

Ntar kalau Monta kejang-kejang trus koit kan nggak ada yang mau ngubur… #eh

"Kamu nggak boleh makan pisang selama seminggu ! Kalau melanggar syarat, rahasia terbesarmu akan tersebaaarr… Muaahahaha !" Hiruma lagaknya alay kali ini,

Dia sampe naik-naik ke meja guru segala sambil ngomong gitu..

"What The Hell ?!" Monta jadi sok gaul, pake bahasa inggris !

Padahal sebenernya Monta nggak tau 'rahasia terbesar' itu yang mana..

"Mau gak ?"

"Kagak !"

Pisang itu belahan jiwa Monta,

Nggak mungkin dia bisa tahan sehariii saja tanpa pisang..

Author yakin itu.. *nangis*

Skip Time (jam pelajaran terakhir)…

"Semua soalnya esai ! Waktu kalian 30 menit, pergunakan sebaiknya !"

Kertas ulangan udah dibagikan,

Monta pasang wajah bete waktu lihat soal esai yang beranak-pinak…

Nista ! *garuk tembok*

"Apaan ini soal…" Monta berkeringat dingin, kepala pusing, dan susah BAB (Lho ?)

Dia lirik ke arah Sena,

"_Enak banget dia ngerjainnya lancar kayaknya…" _Pikir Monta,

Padahal waktu itu Sena juga nggak ngerti,

Jawab ngasal bin ngawur..

Coba kalau pilihan ganda,

Masih bisa cap cip cup !

Lha, kalau esai ?

Miris, pake bangeeet…

"Raimon Taro nggak akan menyerah !" Gumam Monta,

Motivasi diri sendiri..

5 Menit kemudian…

Otak Monta mulai mengeluarkan asap hitam,

**ERROR DETECTED.  
**

"_Aaarghh ! Kalau tau bakal begini, aku tadi setuju aja sama syarat dari Hiruma senpai !"_

Monta mulai frustasi,

Dan sakit hati..

Kok gurunya tega amat, ya ?

Esai, soal beranak, waktu 30 menit !

Penyiksaan otak dan bathin..

Monta nggak error amat kok di pelajaran lain…

Tapi kalau matematika ?

NO WAY..

"_Aku gak suka matematika !"_

Monta jadi math haters mulai hari itu.

Jadi ?

Happy ending atau sad ending ?

Putuskan sendiri… :/

~THE END~

Akhirnya selesai.

Ahihihihi~ *ketawa ala Bernard*

Review ditunggu, jangan flame.. Aku atut… *mojok* (?) #abaikan

Jaa~!


End file.
